The Wrong Move
by sball6
Summary: Maggie was so excited to see her brother and best friend, but talking to the wrong people could change all of her plans.  **I own no one but Maggie.**  Reviews/comments are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maggie was so excited to finally arrive in Florida. It was starting to get really cold in Detroit and she never was very tolerant of the cold weather. When she heard people say it just took time to get use to the cold Maggie would laugh in their faces. She had lived in Detroit, Michigan for 25 years and every winter she felt the exact same way. It was very hard to get use to negative degree weather with negative wind chill also coming into play on most days. But as she stood in the terminal of the Orlando airport she couldn't help but smile knowing that it was freezing back home.

She grabbed her carry-on and proceeded to find a cab. She didn't want to take a cab, but neither her brother nor best friend knew that she was down in Florida. She wanted to surprise the two of them. Thankfully it didn't take her long to find an open cab. Once she directed the driver where to go she sat back and enjoyed the peaceful drive. Florida had always been a nice place for her to come and unwind. She had been to Orlando on a few different occasions since her brother had gotten a job with Total Non-Stop Action (TNA) Wrestling. He had gotten her hooked on wrestling when they were younger and now she watched it as much as she could. She could still remember the first time she watched her brother wrestle. She had driven 6 hours with him to upper Michigan in the middle of March to watch a 5-minute tag-match. It wasn't a very long match, but his team had won. He had always been supportive of everything that she did and now she was able to support him on his wrestling career. She had seen quite a few of his matches throughout the years, but it never made it any less nerve-wracking for her. She had seen him hurt himself on more than one occasion, but it never stopped him from continuing on the path he was on. She didn't know if she could have been more proud of her brother.

"Do you know how much longer it will be?" Maggie asked the cab driver. She was getting anxious to get to the studio where TNA was filmed.

"Less than 5 minutes, I would guess." The cabbie said looking in his rearview mirror. Maggie smiled knowing how surprised her brother and best friend would be when she walked up to them.

As soon as the cab pulled up Maggie could feel the smile on her face grow. She was excited to see her brother, but she was a little more excited to see his tag-team partner. They had known each other for quite some time and had become really close quickly, but the last time she saw him there was a different kind of connection. Since the first time she met him she had a crush on him, but she always pushed those feelings away. Ever since she had known him there were always girls around him and he never seemed to be ready for a commitment, which was the one of the most important parts of a relationship in her eyes. But over the past few months things had started to change. He had gotten more serious when they talked and had even mentioned how he was looking forward to having a family in the future. At first it surprised her, but she took it all in. He had even asked her to dinner a few times over that period. The last time they had talked it became clear to both of them how much their relationship had changed.

"Miss," Maggie turned around to look at the cab driver as she got out of the cab. "Don't forget your bag."

"Thanks," Maggie said blushing a little at almost leaving her bag in the cab. The cabbie smiled and started the car. As soon as the cab was out of sight Maggie took a deep breath and went in to find her brother and best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maggie walked into the studio stopping only to flash her backstage pass to the security guard. Her brother had given it to her for Christmas the year before and it was only the second time she had been able to use it. She walked towards Soundstage 21 where TNA taped their show. She went straight to the ring area where her brother was normally out early to stretch. When she made it out to the ring there was no one anywhere to be found. She turned around and started towards the back where the wrestlers changed. She didn't want to go to the dressing rooms, but she had to find her brother.

She walked around for a few minutes without seeing anyone before starting back towards the ring. She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and started dialing her brother's number. Before it could connect Maggie spotted some people standing by the ring. She hung up her phone and walked over to the two men standing around the ring.

"Excuse me…" she said tapping the closest one on the shoulder. The two men turned around and smiled at Maggie. "I'm sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you had seen or know where I could find Alex Shelley or Chris Sabin?" The men looked at each other confused. Maggie figured they had to be new ring operators if they didn't know either of them. "So you don't know where I could find the Motor City Machine Guns?" She asked hoping that using a different name could help her out.

"Oh! The Motor City Machine Guns…" at least they knew who she was talking about now. "I'm sorry. We haven't seen them all day." The bigger of the two guys said shrugging his shoulders.

"Have you checked backstage?" The other guy asked pointing to the tunnel area.

"Yes, I checked all around backstage. You two are the first people I've seen since I walked into the building."

"Well, um…" the first guy didn't know what to say to her. He looked around.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just call one of them and see where they are." She turned around and grabbed her phone again. She had made her way towards the seats to find a good signal when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see two guys grinning at her. She looked at them suspiciously for a second before smiling slightly. She put her phone back in her pocket and moved back a little before she felt the guard rail that separated the ring from the fans.

She wasn't exactly who these guys were, but they looked familiar. They were about the same height as her brother and best friend, but they had long hair.

"So why are you looking for those losers from the Motor City Machine Guns?" The brown haired guy asked. The blonde just leaned against the railing smirking.

"Yea, why don't you ditch those Motor City Machine Losers and come hang out with the best tag-team in TNA." He said leaning in a little closer to Maggie. She couldn't help it, but she let out a slight laugh at the pick-up line.

"The best tag-team in TNA? Are you serious?" She tried faking adoration, but it wasn't going very well because she was getting annoyed. "First off, if you are the best tag-team in TNA why don't you have the tag belts? Second, if you touch me you will regret it. And third, those…" she paused to emphasize the next words with air quotes. "'Losers' are my brother and best friend!" She pushed herself away from the railing and started walking away. But as she walked away she didn't see the evil grins coming from the two men behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex Shelley couldn't help but feel good about where he was in his career as he stood in the ring. He was holding onto TNA gold with his tag-team partner and best friend, Chris Sabin. They had worked hard for almost 4 years to claim the TNA tag-team titles and now it was their time to shine.

"We would like to thank each and every one of our fans that has stuck by us throughout the years. We wouldn't be standing here as tag-team champions if it wasn't for all of you." Alex paused as the fans started chanting 'Motor City!' He smiled at his partner and handed the microphone to Chris.

"We have won these belts fair and square. We have worked really hard for them and hell will freeze over before we give them up to a team like Generation Me. That is why we had to teach those boys a little lesson the other week." The crowd erupted again at the mention of the 'no fans, no ref, no rules' match that had happened a few weeks before on ReACTION.

"Excuse us…" Chris and Alex looked towards the video screen after the interruption.

"Oh look Sabin, Max and Jeremy Buck are hanging out in the sewer where they belong. How's life down under?" Alex asked tapping Chris after the joke.

"Funny Shelley…but no. We will be the next TNA tag-team champions! We have an insurance policy for those tag belts you are wearing." Max said pointing to the Guns.

"You'll have to get in line if you want a shot." Chris said holding up his belt.

"Obviously you didn't hear or understand what my brother said." Jeremy said putting his arm around his brother. "You see, we have an insurance policy to get a shot at those belts."

"What in the hell are you babbling about?" Alex asked starting to get annoyed with the boys of Generation Me.

"This is our insurance policy!" Max said moving slightly for everyone to see a girl tied to a chair with a black cloth bag over her head. "She is the reason you will give US a title shot at Genesis next week!" Chris and Alex both laugh at the demand from Generation Me. Alex took the microphone from Chris after he caught his breath.

"First off, I feel bad that you need to 'kidnap' a woman just to keep her in bed. Secondly, why in the hell would we give you a title shot for a random slut?" Both Max and Jeremy look behind with smirks on their face.

"Is that a no for a title shot next Sunday?" Jeremy asked trying to make sure he understood what Alex had said.

"You're damn right that's a no! You have to earn your title shot. We will not just give you one!" Chris said standing up on the ring post.

"We…" Max said pointing between him and his brother. "We think that you'll change your minds very soon."

"Max, Jeremy…" Chris said. "I have a question." He paused again. "How much did you pay for the whore's services?" Generation Me did nothing but smile as the camera turned off.

"_**That's all for this edition of Impact! Taz, any final thoughts about tonight's show?" Mike Tenay said after the video board shut off.**_

"_**What the hell is Generation Me talking about? I feel bad for that girl…I wouldn't want to be with those two." Taz said after the Guns had made their way out of the arena. **_

"_**I am with the Guns on this one. How much did they have to shell out for this?" Mike Tenay said laughing slightly.**_

"_**Plus why is this girl an insurance policy for the belts? It looks like the Guns don't give two shits about her."**_

"_**I agree with you there partner. We hope you all stay tuned for Reaction…maybe we can figure out this mystery that Generation Me has started."**_

ReACTION!

"Chris! Alex! What do you think of Generation Me's insurance policy for the tag belts?" The ReACTION camera found the Motor City Machine Guns sitting in the back talking to Jay Lethal.

"What do we think?" Chris asked looking at Alex and Jay. He had almost already forgotten about the so-called 'insurance policy' of Max and Jeremy Buck. "I don't know if Alex feels the same, but I think that it's a joke. In fact, I had already forgotten about it."

"They think that it will distract us from our cage match against Ink Inc. this Sundy…well news flash! It won't!"

"But don't you feel bad for the girl?" The interviewer asked.

"Not really." Alex said shrugging his shoulders. "She's probably getting paid."

"I feel a little bad because she probably didn't know what she was getting in to." Chris said as Jay and Alex chuckled.

"Yea, let's just hope they enjoy their evening." With that the Motor City Machine Guns got up and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Your winners and still TNA tag-team champions, The Motor City Machine Guns!" Jeremy Borash's voice echoed through the ImpactZone as the referee held up Alex and Chris' hands. They had just finished one of the most excruciating cage matches that either had been in. Ink Inc. had brought out the best in them and they still owned the tag-team title. Alex sat down, exhausted and bruised, as they waited for the outside referee to open the cage.

"_**That was one hell of a match between these 2 amazing tag-teams!" Taz said.**_

"_**Yes it was. It is just…" Mike Tenay paused as Jeremy Buck ran out to the outside referee before he could open the cage. "What the hell is going? Jeremy Buck just knocked out the referee that has the key for the cage! Now he has the key!" **_

"_**Is this part of Gen Me's plan? Neither the Guns nor Ink Inc. can get out of the cage. They can't even climb out with the top of the cage on."**_

"_**I think we're going to find out partner. Here comes Max Buck…with their insurance policy! That poor girl still has the bag over her head!"**_

Max walked out to the middle of the ramp dragging their 'insurance policy' behind him.

"We told you we had a plan to get the tag belts from you. And now is the time to put the plan into action!" Max paused long enough to hear the crowd boo. The girl was trying to get out of his grip, but the moving only made him hold on tighter. "So Shelley, when was the last time you saw your little sister?" Shelley annoyed even more with the antics of Generation Me finally stood up and started walking over. He motioned for a microphone and waited until Val could slide it into the ring.

"_**Why does Max Buck care about Alex Shelley's sister?" Tenay asked quite confused by the action playing out in front of him.**_

_** "I don't know, but she is a nice girl. I met her last year when she came down to visit Shelley and Sabin." Taz said feeling a slight knot in his stomach.**_

"Why in the hell do you care when the last time I saw my sister was?" Alex asked finally getting the microphone.

"Well, I just thought that we'd introduce you guys to our new insurance policy." Max said pulling the girl closer to him. "Or maybe you already know her!" He said as he grabbed the bag and pulled it off.

"MAGGIE!" Alex and Chris both yelled as they ran at the cage. When they saw it was Alex's sister tied and gagged under the black cloth.

_** "That is Alex's sister!" Taz shouted just as surprised as the Guns were. He had a bad feeling when Max and Jeremy Buck walked out and this was worse than he thought.**_

_** "They've kidnapped Alex Shelley's little sister? That is just wrong!" **_

"So you do recognize this girl?" Jeremy said pulling Maggie into him. "We've been waiting for you to call her for the past week, but we've heard nothing. We figured that you aren't actually as close as she kept saying you are."

"My sister has nothing to do with these belts! Let her go!" Alex yelled as Jeremy ran his hand down Maggie's arm.

"Yea…whatever…" the Bucks just smiled at the Guns. They were enjoying watching the two men try to get the cage door open. "Sabin!" When Chris didn't stop Max yelled again. "Sabin!" This time Chris looked up the ramp and if looks could kill Max and Jeremy would be lying dead on the ramp. "We heard that she is not only your best friend's sister, but also YOUR best friend. Why haven't we heard from you?" He asked this time pulling Maggie's face closer to his.

"Leave Maggie the hell alone! She isn't what you want! So why don't you come down here and fight us for these!" He said holding up his belt.

"You would like that, huh Sabin? Well, guess what…it ain't gonna happen!" He paused to look around the arena. "You guys don't find this funny anymore? No more smart-ass comments about the whore Alex? Chris?" He laughed. "You see Maggie here…" he paused as he picked her face up towards the Guns. "She is our insurance policy. If anything happens to us before our title match, you may NEVER see your sister again!" Jeremy pulled Maggie closer and walked to the back.

"JEREMY!" Alex yelled pushing the cage door harder with no luck. Even Ink Inc. had tried to help, but it wasn't moving at all.

"Give it up Shelley. The only way you get your sister back is when we have those tag belts around our waists!" He paused and started walking to the back. "We'll let you know when and where we want a title shot." With that Max dropped the microphone and walked down the tunnel. A minute later another referee finally came out to open the cage.

_**"Finally we get another referee to come and open the cage. The Guns are pissed now and there they go to the back!" Tenay said as the cage door opened. Alex and Chris ran to the back followed by Ink Inc., who had witnessed everything. "I hope they can find Generation Me and save the girl."**_

_** "I have a feeling Gen Me is long gone with Maggie Shelley." Taz said as the cameras went to the back. Taz and the rest of the fans watched as Alex, Chris, and Ink Inc. asked everyone where Generation Me had gone. People just pointed in one direction…toward the parking lot. When they finally got out to the lot, Generation Me was long gone. **_

** "Sorry guys…" **_**Shannon Moore said as he turned back to the building. There was nothing more that could be done. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Generation Me stood proudly in the ring as their music finished up. Jeremy hopped out of the ring and grabbed the microphone from Val, nearly pulling her off the chair. When he got back in the ring, the smile on his face was purely evil. Max took the microphone from his brother and looked right into the camera.

_** "Look at those smug looks from Generation Me. It just makes me sick to think about how much they are enjoying this." Taz said.**_

"Shelley, Sabin…we have figured out…" before he could even finish his sentence the Motor City Machine Guns had run into the arena from the back and started beating Generation Me.

_** "The Guns snuck up behind Generation Me and are trying to beat the information of Maggie's whereabouts out of them. I have never seen the Guns this mad before!" Tenay said as the beat down continued. **_

_** "Look at the Bucks run from the ring. Just as the Guns start getting somewhere, Generation Me runs away." **_

The Motor City Machine Guns start getting back up and are ready to attack, but Generation Me were halfway up the ramp holding a microphone again. Their plan was falling into place beautifully.

"If you do anything to us, you won't see your sister again Shelley!" Max said holding the back of his head. The _enzuigiri_ kick he took from Sabin was still stinging. Alex wasn't about to listen to what the Bucks had to say. He started climbing out of the ring when Chris stepped in front and pushed him back.

"Alex…"

"Outta my way Chris! They have my sister!" Alex said trying to push Chris out of his way.

"Beating them up is not gonna help us find Maggie." Chris said holding his ground.

"He's right Shelley." Max said interrupting Chris.

"Shut the hell up Max!" Chris yelled turning around. He looked back at his tag partner and best friend. "We'll get her back, but we have no other choice than to hear how it is gonna happen." Alex turned his back to his partner. He could feel the tears starting to fill his eyes again. He hadn't been able to stop the tears all week, but he had to be strong for his sister. She was counting on him. He felt Chris' hand on his shoulder. He knew Chris was having just as much trouble as he was. There was definitely something going on between them. He turned to face his friend and could see how hurt he was. He grabbed the microphone and walked to the ropes closest to Generation Me.

"What do you want for my sister?" Even he could hear the defeat in his voice. Chris walked over and stood next to him. Generation Me smiled. They knew they were now in complete control.

"How about an Ultimate X match? If we win we get a title shot at the next Pay-Per View, _Against All Odds_. If you win, you get your sister back." Jeremy said. Alex looked at Chris, but knew what he was going to say without a second thought.

"DEAL!" With that Generation Me walked backstage leaving Alex and Chris alone in the ring.

_**"An Ultimate X match next week on Impact? I hope the Guns can do some damage and rescue Maggie Shelley." Tenay said as Alex and Chris walked down the ramp.**_

_**"Knowing how close the Guns are with Maggie, I can see why they are taking this so serious. Generation Me crossed a line. I don't blame them for being so upset."**_

_** "Well partner, tune in next week to see if the Motor City Machine Guns can save Alex Shelley's sister in an Ultimate X match against Generation Me. Up next ReACTION! Let's see what the Guns have to say."**_

ReACTION!

"Damnit!" Alex yelled throwing the tag-team belt against the lockers.

"Alex…" Chris said softly. When Alex finally looked over at him Chris felt even worse for his best friend. "We'll get her back."

"I don't want to wait until next week! That's my sister!" Chris had to remind himself that Alex was only yelling because of the stress, but it was still hard to get yelled at. He was upset about the entire situation too. He was just beginning to get everything sorted through with Maggie.

"I know, but we have to wait."

"Alex, do you have anything to say about what happened tonight?" The interviewer asked as the camera zoomed in on Alex as he leaned against the lockers. He turned around and took in a deep breath.

"Do I have anything to say about tonight's happenings? Of course I do!" He looked straight into the camera. "Generation Me better come ready to fight next week on Impact because the Motor City Machine Guns will be locked and loaded!" Without saying anything more he got up and stormed out of the locker room.

"Chris? Anything to add to what Alex said?" The camera panned over to Chris who was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Yea…I do. If either of you hit or lay a hand on Maggie you better run as far away from the ImpactZone as possible!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**"Welcome to TNA Impact. We have a huge show for you tonight! I am Mike Tenay alongside my broadcast partner, Taz. How are you doing tonight?" **_

_** "I'm pretty nervous right now actually. I have been thinking about this Ultimate X match all week."**_

_** "Well Taz, you don't have to think about it anymore because here come the Guns!" **_

_'MotorCity' _began to play through the speakers as Jeremy Borash announced the guys.

"Our first match tonight on Impact is an Ultimate X-stipulation match. Coming to the ring first, from Detroit, Michigan…The Motor City Machine Guns!" The ImpactZone erupted as Alex and Chris walked down through the tunnel and towards the ring not stopping to do their trademark 'guns'.

_**"The Guns just don't look like themselves out there right now." Taz pointed out the somber and serious looks as the Guns made their way down to the ring.**_

_** "You are right partner. They came down and are ready for a fight. But they do look confused by the cage in front of the ring. And I don't blame them. I'm not sure what it is for either." Tenay said as the Guns got into the ring.**_

As soon as the Guns music stopped, they started walking towards the ropes closest to the ramp.

"Whoa! Hold on boys!" Max's voice sounded through the ImpactZone as Alex and Chris started going through the ropes. "You see, we aren't stupid." Finally Generation Me came walking through the tunnel with Maggie.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Alex asked grabbing a microphone.

"Well, the way to win this match is for you to rescue her. The winner of the match is the first team or person to unlock the cage door with the key up on the 'X' and then take her up the ramp!" He said as they slowly started making their way down the ramp.

_** "I cannot believe that they are bringing her out here! Is that a black-eye?" Tenay asked as Generation Me and Maggie walked by the broadcast table.**_

_** "Yes it is! The Guns won't be happy to see that!"**_

"If I were you two, I would go to the other side of the ring…unless you want to see Maggie here laid out right here on the concrete." Max said as Alex and Chris stood on the apron waiting.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Chris yelled as Generation Me grabbed Maggie. The Guns backed up as the Bucks and Maggie got to the cage. They pushed Maggie down into the chair and fixed a pair of handcuffs on each side of the chair.

_** "They are even handcuffing her to the chair! This is crap!" Taz said as Max stood up. Before he could get out of the cage, Maggie kicked him as hard as she could. **_

_** "She just kicked Max Buck out of the cage and right into the ring where the Guns are ready to go!" Tenay said as the Guns took the moment of shock as their chance to start the match. **_

_** "That looks like something Alex Shelley would do!" Taz said excitedly as the referee rang the bell to officially start the match.**_

With the slight help from Maggie to start the match, the Guns were in complete control. With Max down on the outside and Chris handling Jeremy inside the ring, Alex jumped out of the ring quickly and went to the cage.

"Mags, you okay?" When she looked up at him, he finally saw the bruise around her eye. He could feel the rage boiling down deeper than he could ever have thought. He knew Generation Me wanted the belts, but this was now getting out of hand. His sister didn't deserve any of this.

"I'm fine…please get me out of here!" She said between sobs. Alex slid back into the ring where Chris was punching Jeremy.

"She's got a black-eye!" He yelled over the roar of the crowd.

"What?" Chris asked pausing long enough for Jeremy to walk to the ropes.

"I said…" Alex started again.

"I heard what you said! I just can't believe they hit her!" He ran at Jeremy and clotheslined him over the ropes. Jeremy just missed hitting the cage, but Chris was not done. He backed up to the ropes and ran across the ring jumping through the top and middle ropes.

_** "Sabin just hit a suicide dive on Jeremy Buck right next to the cage!" Taz yelled with excitement. Chris picked Jeremy up by the hair and tossed him back into the ring where Alex pushed him into the turnbuckle. Chris rolled into the ring as Alex jumped to the apron.**_

_** "Here is where the Guns are at their best!" Tenay said as the Guns double-teamed Jeremy with **__The Motor City Machine Guns Sandwich__**, with Alex hitting an **__enzuigiri __**to the back of his head and Chris hitting him with a **__Running arched big boot__**. Alex climbed to the top rope as Chris grabbed Jeremy and turned him around for a neckbreaker.**_

_** "**__Skull and Bones__**! Taz yelled as Alex jumped from the top rope. "Get the key!" **_

Alex pointed to the key from his place on the mat as Chris climbed to the top rope and shimmied his way across the cables to get the key. He had no problem getting the key down from the 'X'.

_** "Sabin has the key! Now all he has to do is get Maggie up the ramp!" Tenay said as Chris dropped to the floor.**_

As Chris rolled out of the ring Max attacked the referee from behind. He pushed Val off the chair, picked it up and slid back into the ring. With Jeremy distracting Alex, Max hit him in the back. He fell to the ground holding his back. Chris didn't see any of happenings in the ring. He was already in the cage starting to unhook the handcuffs.

"We'll get you out of here Mags." He whispered trying to unlock her hands.

"CHRIS! LOOK OUT!" Maggie yelled when she saw Max walking up behind Chris. Before he could turn around Max hit him with the chair. With Chris down on the floor, Max picked up the key and finished unlocking the cuffs. He picked Maggie up off the chair. She started swinging her arms, but he was a lot stronger than she was and overpowered her. Chris tried to stop Max by grabbing his leg, but he kicked him off easily. Maggie looked into the ring to find her brother, but only saw Jeremy putting a chair around her brother's arm as he lay motionless in the middle of the ring. She knew that was a sure-fire way to break an arm. She tried pushing Max away, but he was holding on tight so she did the next best thing. She stepped on his foot as hard as she could and then kicked her leg behind her. He fell to the ground in extreme pain. Maggie ran into the ring just before Jeremy stomped on the chair. She hit him in the back hoping that Alex would get off the mat. The only thing it did was to make Jeremy turn around. She didn't even have time to move before he slapped her in the face. She fell back into the corner. Max slid into the ring and went to Alex with a set of handcuffs.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled as they pulled him to the ropes. "Chris!" She yelled toward the cage, but found out yelling wasn't going to help. He was handcuffed to the cage door with blood running down her face. When Generation Me had Alex secured to the rope, Max grabbed the chair and Jeremy picked her up.

"Here's what you get for hitting me and my brother!" Max said holding the chair over his head and swung it at her brother's shoulder a few times. She screamed as she saw him get out of the ring and walk towards Chris.

"NO!" She yelled as Max shoved the top of the chair into Chris' head. She knew it wasn't good when he barely even flinched. She looked back at her brother lying still against the ropes. "ALEX! Wake up Alex! Please!" Jeremy pushed her out of the ring before grabbing her again and dragging her up the ramp where Max was waiting for them. The referee looked up just as Generation Me got to the top of the ramp. He motioned for the bell as Max grabbed a microphone.

"See you two at _Against All Odds_!" He grabbed Maggie and left the arena.

_** "They cheated! Generation Me knocked over the referee and then used a chair on both the Guns!" Mike Tenay said as they watched paramedics running down the ramp.**_

_** "This isn't good partner. Sabin is having a hard time getting past the paramedics. All he wants to do is get over to his partner. Shelley isn't moving after those vicious chair shots." **_

_** "Maggie tried to help her brother, but all it got her was a slap to the face and a front row seat to more injury for the Motor City Machine Guns." Tenay said as the paramedics cut the handcuffs off Alex.**_

_** "It looks like they are bringing out a stretcher for Shelley." Taz said as the stretcher rolled by. They watched in silence as Sabin was helped to the back and Shelley was put on the stretcher.**_

_** "We'll keep you posted throughout the evening as we get more information on both Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin." Tenay said as Alex was wheeled to the back.**_

ReACTION!

The camera zoomed into a room where a trainer was finishing a stitch in Chris Sabin's forehead.

"Chris, any thoughts on the match tonight?" Once the trainer was finished Chris looked over.

"Any thoughts? Are you kidding? Of course I have thoughts about what happened tonight! My first thought is Maggie. That girl is important to both Alex and me. She showed us tonight that she is a fighter, but how much more can one person handle? It's already been a month. My second thoughts are on my best friend who is on his way to the hospital right now. My final thoughts are on those punk-bitches! They cheated and everyone knows it. They will NOT get away with this. They'll get what is coming to them!" With that Chris stood up and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_** "Here come the Guns. It's been two weeks since the beating they took. Man, Shelley doesn't look like he'll be ready for a match this Sunday." Taz said as the Motor City Machine Guns made their way down the ramp.**_

_** "You are right Taz. His arm is in a sling. I heard it is a broken collarbone. It could be a month before he's back in the ring." Tenay said as Alex picked up a microphone.**_

Alex and Chris walked quietly to the ring. It had been a few weeks since they had seen Maggie and they had done quite a bit of thinking. More than a few times it crossed their minds to just give Generation Me the tag belts, but they both knew that even Maggie didn't want that. The look in her eyes told them they couldn't give up that easily. At least that's how Alex took it two weeks before when the last thing he remembered seeing was his sister's face.

"Max…Jeremy…my sister means more to both me and Chris than these stupid belts, but we don't think that we should…"

"Shelley…" Alex paused when he heard Max Buck's voice echo through the ImpactZone. He turned to see Generation Me come on the video board. "We hear that you are injured. That's too bad. However, we still want our title shot on Sunday at _Against All Odds_. We don't care if we kick both of your asses or just Sabin's. If this match doesn't happen…if it's cancelled for some reason…well then say good-bye to your sister." The camera turned to Maggie, who was still tied and gagged, but with a few more bruises on her face.

"Did you know that she's a feisty one Sabin?" Jeremy said winking and running his hand down Maggie's face. "Lucky you!" The laugh from Jeremy made Alex sick to his stomach, but he couldn't think about that right then. He was doing everything he could to calm his best friend down.

_**"Wow, Sabin is pissed after that comment from Jeremy Buck! Shelley is doing his best to calm him down and hold him back." Taz said as Alex held Chris back with his good arm.**_

Chris could feel his blood boiling. Generation Me had no right to touch Maggie. When he got the chance he would not let them walk away from the ring on their own. He didn't care if they lost the belts…as long as they got Maggie back and beat the crap out of Gen Me. He grabbed the microphone from Alex and pushed him out of the way.

"YOU WANT A FIGHT ON SUNDAY AT _AGAINST ALL ODDS? YOU GOT IT!" _Chris yelled. But if I win you let Maggie go…"

"Surely you aren't ordering us around...are you Sabin?" Max asked picking Maggie's head up for the Guns to see her tear-streaked and bruised face. With a laugh the video turned off.

"_**Well Taz, looks like we're going to have a tag match this weekend, but Chris Sabin will probably be on his own."**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_** "Welcome back to tonight's main event. I am sitting here alongside Taz and partner, I just want to get your thoughts on this tag match."**_

_** "First, I wouldn't call it a tag match. It will be two on one tonight with Generation Me taking on Chris Sabin. His tag-team partner, Alex Shelley, is on the shelf with an injury. But Chris Sabin will definitely make this a match to remember. This isn't just about the belts for the Motor City Machine Guns. To be honest, I'm not sure if they even care about the belts right now. This was a personal attack from Generation Me."**_

_** "Speaking of Generation Me…" Tenay said as Generation Me's intro music started. Max and Jeremy walked out to the ring pulling Maggie behind them. Max grabbed Maggie by the hair and pushed her to the ring post. "I cannot believe they are bringing her out here again." **_

_** "This has to be torture for Sabin and Shelley." Taz said as Max pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed her hands and handcuffed her to the ring post.**_

_** "And now she has been handcuffed to the ring post! When will this end?"**_

_** "Hopefully tonight…here comes Chris Sabin!" Taz said as Chris ran out before the Guns music could even start. He slid into the ring and started taking it to Generation Me. "Chris Sabin is really taking it to these two. But how long can he keep it up before the numbers game catches up?"**_

_** "Well Taz, seeing how upset he was by Jeremy's comments last Thursday on Impact, I would say for a while." Before too long Generation Me had turned the table on Chris.**_

_** "Finally Slick Johnson has gotten control of the match and sent Jeremy Buck to the corner." Taz said as the referee got Jeremy out of the ring. Max and Chris started exchanging forearms and chops when Chris ducked and rolled Max into a submission hold. "Look at this!" Taz exclaimed as Chris held the lock tightly.**_

_** "Sabin has Max in an interesting submission hold here Taz."**_

_** "Yea, taking a few moves out of Alex Shelley's wrestling book." **_

_** "What kind of hold is that?"**_

_** "Well partner, it looks like the Damascus head-leglock. It is a move that puts pressure on the temple, calves, and the spine. It looks like he might tap!" Taz said pausing for a second as Jeremy started ducking between the ropes. "Nevermind, looks like Jeremy is coming to the aide of his brother."**_

Maggie couldn't help but feel a little better when she saw Chris run out to the ring to start the match. He was really taking it to Generation Me, but Maggie knew it wasn't going to last for much longer. It happened quicker than she thought, but at least the referee made one of the Bucks get out of the ring. Finally Chris made it back to his feet as Max raised his hands in an early victory celebration. When he turned around Chris connected with a chop to the chest. Max retaliated with a forearm, followed by Chris hitting a forearm again. Max wound up to hit him again but Chris ducked, grabbed Max and pulled him to the ground. Before Max could get up Chris wrapped his legs around his head, crossed his legs and applied pressure with his hands. When he had a good grip he turned 180 degrees and leaned backwards. She had heard of the Damascus head-leglock, but she had never seen her brother or Chris perform the move. It didn't take long for her to realize that Max was on the verge of tapping out. She looked up at Jeremy and saw him starting to get into the ring. She grabbed hold of the ring post as high as the handcuffs would allow and then swung her legs up to grab onto Jeremy before he could get into the ring

_** "Wait a second Taz! Maggie is holding on to him! She swung her legs up to stop him!" Tenay yelled. Before either could say anything more Jeremy kicked his leg and sent Maggie onto the floor. **_

_** "He just kicked her! Jeremy Buck just kicked Maggie off the apron and onto the floor! What an ass!" Taz said as Jeremy ran into the ring right before his brother could tap out. "Looks like this will be over sooner than we would like Professor." Taz said as Max stood up to help his brother beat Chris Sabin.**_

_** "Hold on a minute Taz! What's going on over in the corner?" Tenay asked pointing towards Generation Me's corner.**_

Maggie's head was spinning from the hit that she took from Jeremy Buck. She figured something like this would happen, but she didn't expect to hit her head so hard on the apron. And now it was taking everything she had to get up off the floor.

Before she could get to a standing position, a hand went over her mouth. She turned around to see her brother grinning at her. She could feel the tears brimming at the surface. It had been too long since she had seen that look. He motioned for her to stay quiet and she shook her head in understanding when she realized that his arm was not in the sling anymore. It was then that she realized her brother and best friend had been planning this. She felt a sense of relief knowing that she hadn't gotten him quite as hurt as she thought.

Alex knew his sister better than almost everyone and he could tell that she was realizing what they were doing. He couldn't think about it too long because his partner was still in the ring by himself. He smiled at his sister once more before he reached under the ring and pulled out a pair of metal cutters.

_** "Someone's under the ring! Oh my God! It's Alex Shelley!" Tenay said as they watched in utter confusion. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing. **_

_** "He's got something in his hands!" Taz said as he got up to get a better view of what was happening outside the ring. **_

_** "It looks like he has metal cutters!" Tenay said as Alex got up.**_

Alex stood up slowly and peeked into the ring. Their plan was going well, but he really needed to hurry. Chris was doing his best to protect himself from Generation Me, but he could only handle so much of a beating. He cut the handcuffs off and crawled into the ring. He looked back at Maggie. He knew she was nervous for him, but he was fine. It had all been part of their plan. He nodded for her to stay hidden a little and then gave her a reassuring smile.

_** "He's got her free!" Taz yelled when he saw Alex cut the handcuffs. "Now he's in the ring to help his tag partner. It must have been their plan the entire time!"**_

Alex walked over to Jeremy and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around Alex kicked him in the head with a superkick. When he saw Jeremy fall to the ground he turned his attention to Max who was now sitting on Chris punching him. Alex pulled him off and threw him hard into the corner. He reached down and helped Chris up. He noticed the look in Chris' eyes and knew the question on his mind.

"She's free…" he whispered as he looked to where Maggie was now standing. Chris smiled and then turned his attention back to Jeremy.

Max noticed the looks the Guns were exchanging and followed their eyes to where Maggie was standing. His eyes got big when he saw she was free. He slid out of the ring and started walking towards her. When she saw him coming at her she began running around the ring.

_** "Shelley just threw Max into the corner. Wait a minute…he noticed that Maggie isn't there anymore and now he is chasing her!" **_

_** "He's chasing her over her partner! Taz?" Tenay said as Taz got up as Maggie reached the broadcast table.**_

Maggie wasn't sure where she was running, but she was hoping that Alex or Chris would be able to stop Max before could get her. She started running towards the broadcast table. She wasn't sure if it would do any good, but Alex had always told her how Taz was a good guy. She just hoped that he could help her out for a minute. She saw him standing up so she ran right towards him. He pulled her behind him right before Max could grab her.

"Leave her alone!" Taz yelled as Max stood in front of him trying to get around and grab Maggie. "Get your ass back in the ring and wrestle." Taz said standing tall in front of Maggie. She felt a little bit safer knowing that he wasn't going to let Max through. "GO!" He yelled pointing at the ring. Before Max could turn around Alex hit him with an Enzuigiri kick to the head.

"Stay here!" Alex yelled pointing to the announce table.

"You'll be safe here." Taz said as Maggie took a seat between him and Tenay. She smiled weakly. She still didn't know what would happen. She watched as Alex pushed Max back into the ring. Chris had Jeremy standing in the middle of the ring and all it took was one look and they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Chris kicked Jeremy in the stomach with a spinning sole kick while Alex followed it with a superkick. They both took a step back as Jeremy stumbled a bit. Then they simultaneously kicked him in the head, Chris using a jumping enzuigiri and Alex using a superkick.

_**"ASCS Rush!" Tenay yelled as they hit the simultaneous kick. "The Guns are now in complete control of the match!" He peeked over at Maggie whose smile kept getting better.**_

The Guns knew they were in control of the match and took a quick moment to flash their signature 'Detroit' sign. Then they turned their attention to Max who was starting to use the corner to get up. Chris ran at him and hit him with a big boot. He stood there for a minute and smiled towards the broadcast booth. Maggie couldn't help but smile. Not only was that one of her favorite moves, but she knew exactly what was coming next. Chris backed up and pointed to Alex, who ducked out to the apron of the ring.

_** "Big boot by Sabin to Max in the corner!" Taz shouted as Chris connected on his running boot.**_

_** "Alex is going up to the top! Could this be 'Made in Detroit'?" Tenay asked as Chris put Max on the second rope.**_

Chris grabbed Max and set him on the middle rope while Alex climbed to the top. Maggie held her breath as her brother performed 'Sliced Bread #2' off the top while Chris hit a 'Sitout powerbomb'.

"1! 2! 3!" The entire arena yelled as Chris pinned Max. The referee grabbed the belts and raised Alex and Chris' hands.

_** "The Motor City Machine Guns have retained the title!" Tenay yelled over the roar of the crowd.**_

_** "But more importantly saved Alex's sister." Taz paused as the Guns turned to look at Max and Jeremy Buck. "It looks like the Guns aren't quite finished with Gen Me." He said as they started kicking the two men on the ground. "I don't blame Sabin and Shelley at all. This was a month from hell for them." He was interrupted as Maggie got up from the chair. He reached for her arm, but she was already past him on her way to the ring. She stopped and grabbed a microphone from Val before crawling onto the ring apron.**_

_** "What is she doing?" Tenay asked as his stunned partner sat down and watched the scene in front of them unfold.**_

Maggie couldn't handle this anymore. She didn't want to see any more blood shed because of her. She got up out of the chair and started towards the ring. She heard Taz yell her name, but ignored him. She walked over to So Cal Val.

"I need a microphone please…" Val didn't say anything, but handed her a microphone. She walked to the ring and crawled onto the ring apron. "Alex! Chris!" She yelled trying to get their attention. They were still beating Generation Me and she could see a look in their eyes that scared her a little. She had never seen that much evil in their eyes. "ALEX! CHRIS!" She yelled again finally getting their attention.

Alex was happy that they still had their belts, but it wasn't about the belts at all. He didn't care about the belts half as much as he cared about his sister. He also knew that Chris felt the same exact way. They had talked about everything they would do before, during, and after the match. They were going to make Generation Me pay for what they had done to Maggie over the past month. _"ALEX! CHRIS!"_ His thoughts were interrupted by Maggie's voice echoing through the ImpactZone. He turned around the same time as Chris and they both saw the tears forming in Maggie's eyes.

"Can we please go? I just wanna go home." Alex cringed at the sound of his sister's voice. She had always been a strong woman, but how much had the Bucks broken her down. He looked at Chris and nodded. They walked over and he gently took the microphone from her.

"Let's go home Mags. Everyone's been worried about you." He paused and smiled. "Mom and Dad will be happy to see you." He ducked under the ropes and pulled her into a side hug. They started to walk down the stairs with Chris right behind them. When they got to the bottom Maggie paused and looked back to the ring.

"Maggie…" she looked at Chris and smiled. She slid into the ring with Alex and Chris standing outside shocked and confused. She picked up the microphone that Alex had set down and walked over to the two men lying on the mat.

"I just want to thank you two for the past month from hell!" She said before stomping on both Max and Jeremy. The entire ImpactZone stood up cheering.

_**"She just stomped on Generation Me! Listen to the fans!" Tenay said as Maggie slid out of the ring.**_

Maggie slid out of the ring to the cheer of the fans and saw the smiles on her brother and best friend's faces. It was the best moment she could have imagined.

_** "Look at the smiles from the Guns! The hell is finally over!"**_

_** "It's great to see the reunion between these 3, Taz." Tenay said as Maggie hugged her brother and best friend.**_

Maggie walked back to Alex and Chris and gave them each a hug. Before she could pull away from Chris, he leaned down and kissed her. The ImpactZone exploded into cheers again. When they pulled away, the smiles had grown on both faces. He grabbed Maggie's hand and took the microphone from her and handed her his belt.

"Max! Jeremy! If you EVER touch my girlfriend again you will NOT be as lucky as you got tonight!" Maggie loved the sound of the word 'girlfriend' coming out of Chris' mouth. She had been waiting for a long time to hear that. He dropped the microphone on the ground and took his belt back. With that Alex grabbed Maggie's other hand and held their hands and belts up in victory. The crowd was still going strong as they walked to the back.

As they made their way to the locker room Maggie smiled knowing that whenever she made a wrong move her brother and boyfriend would always be there to save and protect her.


End file.
